


give in

by ndnickerson



Category: Nancy Drew - Keene
Genre: Cheerleader Kink, F/M, Nancy Drew Files, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndnickerson/pseuds/ndnickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned's always had a thing for cheerleading uniforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give in

Knowing gazes follow them up the stairs. She trails along behind him, pulling the ribbon out of her hair. The pleated purple skirt of her Wildcats cheerleading uniform flutters with every step. He kicks the door shut behind them, and the bass from downstairs is muffled.

"Do you know," she says, her voice breathy, "that watching you out there, being that close to you... God, it turned me on."

He watches as she reaches under that short flip skirt and yanks her panties down in one movement, her gaze on his the entire time, and then she steps out of them, leaving behind the purple he had glimpsed with her every cartwheel and high kick, stared hungrily at during every second he could snatch during the game.

"Your girlfriend doesn't have to know," she says, even softer. "It can be our secret."

Ned smiles, wryly, and closes his eyes, and he has been in this situation more times than he can count, held himself back for so long that it's a relief to whisper "All right."

She steps in close, hair tumbling down around her face, and swiftly unfastens his jeans, shoves them and his boxers down. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," she admits, and she seems embarassed for a girl who has just given him carte blanche for a night of meaningless sex. "You looked so powerful out there, so handsome." She takes his cock in her hand, strokes it a few times, then reaches behind her and pulls off the heavy shell of her top, revealing a thin spaghetti-strap top. He can clearly see the pointed tips and dusky rose of her nipples through the fabric.

He brushes one, and she arches into the glance of his fingers. "I couldn't keep my eyes off you," he admits, and cups her breast, his cock jumping slightly. "It was like you were cheering just for me."

"I was," she whispers, with a secret, wicked smile, because then she pushes him down to sit on the bed and kneels between his knees and his hands tremble as his fingers thread through the silk of her hair. Nancy doesn't do this for him. He moans as she strokes his cock hard with her tongue.

"Touch your nipples," he gasps, and he feels her move, one hand still stroking the base of his cock as she sucks him deeper. She tugs at one nipple, nails scratching against the fabric, and his hips shift, her throat relaxing, letting him in. "God," he moans, the pressure unbearable.

She pulls back and he lets her, shaking, choked, as she sits up on her knees and he stares as she rubs her palms over her nipples, tugging, flicking her nails over them, and then she stands and slides onto the bed, straddling his waist, angling his slicked cock up under her skirt as she kneels over him. He takes the tank top and jerks it over her head, and she tosses her hair when he lets it drop, her breasts bouncing, perfect and round, in his face. He latches onto a nipple, tugging with his teeth impatiently, and she hisses, arching as he flicks his tongue against the tip.

"Ned," she breathes, groaning out his name, inching down so his cock is just inside her. He closes his eyes, hips jerking up impatiently to meet hers, but he has to find a condom, they can't just do this. He lets her grind down another slow inch, breasts gathered in her own hands when his attention lapses, and her eyes snap open, her nails pinching her own nipples, when he lifts her off him.

"Touch yourself," he murmurs, rising to unsteady feet, and she sprawls on her back, slowly flipping her skirt up, slowly opening her legs. The sight of her spreading herself for him, exposing herself to him, is almost enough to make him come, and he digs in the bedside table, ripping the foil open impatiently as she slides two fingers up between her thighs and slowly draws her thumb in a circle over her clit, arching up.

"Does this turn you on," she moans, eyes wide and mock innocent, and her fingers are wet when she draws them out and shoves them in with another thrust, and he can't look away.

"Is this what you would've done if I'd turned you down," he says, and puts his palms flat on her inner thighs, keeping her from squirming, staring down at her. "You dirty, dirty little girl."

"Punish me, Ned," she murmurs, and reaches up with fingers still wet from fingering herself to grasp his cock and lead him to her.

And then he's under her and she mounts him wet, desperate, and he can barely think straight at how fucking dirty it feels, how wrong, how fucking sexy she looks with her breasts bouncing at every thrust and the drape of her skirt over her hips, hiding this, giving him plausible denial because they aren't fucking, aren't, and then her hips buck and he doesn't care. He leads her hand under that damn skirt and keeps it cupped loosely over hers as she strokes her clit, and he can feel the rhythm of it because then her slippery-wet hot inner flesh is gripping his aching cock in the same rhythm and she's panting out his name while she touches herself and fucks him senseless.

And he didn't, they haven't even kissed and his hips thrust up hard under hers, lifting her off the bed and she screams, she's sobbing out nonsense and the tremors of her orgasm drive him to the best climax he has ever had.

When he can see again she's collapsed against his chest and his cock is still inside her, her head on his shoulder.

"You were so hot when you tackled the sniper," he whispers, drawing his fingertips slowly down the sweat-damp line of her spine, to the small of her back, and feels her shiver around him. "So fucking hot. It was almost worth how dangerous the case was."

"Almost?" She props herself up on her elbows and thrusts her hips hard against his, once. "And you were right behind me." She glances down as his hand covers her breast, crooking his finger to rub her nipple. "Not that you had any complaints after you saw me in the uniform."

"Thought that might come in handy," he grins, sliding his hands between her thighs. "And it was every bit as hot as I thought it would be."

She moans and bites his earlobe, as his cock stirs inside her again. "Let's just keep this our little secret," she gasps against his mouth as he urges her legs further apart, and he can taste salt on her tongue as he flips her onto her back.

"Wouldn't want my girlfriend to find out," he agrees, and Nancy chuckles as he pulls out of her completely, peeling off the condom, and they both shudder when he drives into her hard, bareback, wet smooth flesh urging him deeper as she wraps her legs around his waist.

"No," she says, thrusting up hard. "I'll never live down this damn uniform."

Everything she says after that is just gasps, wordless pleading, and he fucks her roughly, his fingers teasing and abusing her clit until her shoulders jerk up and she squirms, writhes, under him, screaming for him to stop, screaming for him to never stop.

And when he comes he pins her under his weight, gasping, and he is boneless as he whispers into her ear, "This has been the best birthday present, ever."


End file.
